Mind Awakens
by kreoff210
Summary: Sequel to Death Awakens
1. Your word

**_Disclaimer: I own none of this characters. J.K. Rowling does._**

**_A.N. It has been awhile but I thought I would toss this sequel into the deep end of the pond to see if anybody is still interested in reading. The first chapter is a little shaky, just meant to introduce a few things. Please review, the next chapter may pop up sooner!_**

Chapter One

Remus sat patiently in a quite crowded waiting room. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his legs, and his fingers laced together. He saw the man to his left stand up and then walk to a woman holding open a door with his yellow piece of parchment. Remus thought about picking up a magazine or the paper, but every page held the same sunken image on it and he refused to stare into those stormy black eyes. The woman to his right stood and vanished behind that same door as the man before. Remus heard a baby begin to cry, while another man rose from his chair. He lifted his eyes to the hushing mother and sighed.

The baby brought forth memories and a feeling that he was missing something. Something quite important. He shook his head, lifting his hand to rub his right eye.

"Lupin, Remus." A woman called out as she held open that heavy door.

Remus looked over and stood, his hand raised just below his chin as if it were roll call in a classroom.

"Follow the yellow line to the end of the hall. Mr. Ashby will be assisting you today." She took his paper, clipping it onto a clip board, and handed it back to him. "He won't wait long." She added with a slight under tone.

Remus understood why he wouldn't wait long and that they would let out the dogs if he took too long to enter the office. He didn't need nipped ankles to encourage him to move faster, he himself wished not to linger in the building.

"Clipboard." A hand reached out over the desk, the man's face bent down as his eyes scanned over another board. "What are you here for today?" He asked, dropping Remus' clipboard onto the desk's surface—something Remus could have done himself—as he filed the other board by ripping the parchment off the clip and letting it flutter to the ground to a pile of other papers.

Remus cleared his throat, sitting down onto another uncomfortable chair. "A job permit."

Ashby looked up at the answer. "Wizard or Muggle employment?" The corners of Ashby's eyes were wrinkled, probably from many years of being stuck behind that desk. Dealing with what his mind referred to as the darkest creature of them all. Remus did not want to understand how any person could think such a thing.

"Wizard employment."

The man raised an eyebrow. "What wizard would hire you?" He picked up the clipboard and scanned the paper. "Merlin. What are you trying to pull, Wolf?" He dropped the board back onto the surface and it made a dull thudding noise. "What lies. Denied." He slammed the stamp down onto the paper and shooed Remus away with the back of his hand.

Remus opened his mouth, the hand insisting he left now, but closed it. "Thank you for your time." He offered and left the office.

The world seemed silent as he made his way home. He had been stuck between a pole and thirteen other people in the Muggle Tube and still he did not hear the people breathe never mind speak. He wondered why Albus had not shown, sure as Merlin that he was far too busy to be bothered by a lone wolf. Remus shook his head as he climbed to the surface of London, the sun washing over his scarred and aged features; though the impression took him back to a time that appeared simpler than it really had been. His eyes closed as he felt the flow of a cold river wash over him.

"Hey grandpa, move your ass." Remus was nudged and he lost the image of an owl perched beside him. He sighed and moved away from the impatient youth, and toward the Hostel he called home for the pass year. He waved hello to the woman at the front desk. She was always nice to him, "You have a visitor, Mr. Lupin. He's by your bed." Remus raised an eyebrow, not sure if he should run or continue down the well lite hall. His feet betrayed him and he cursed them. He could be walking into a trap. Mr. Ashby could have reported him to a higher department when he asked for a Wizarding job. He wasn't a fool, he knew the law; well he knew what most officials wanted the law to be when it came to Half-breeds and subhumans. They had acted quite fast; it must have been Ablus' name that put a fire under their rumps.

"Professor Dumbledore," Remus turned the corner, shocked as well as relieved.

"I'm sorry for my absences earlier today. Everyday my presence is needed in multiple places. It would be easier if I would split into seven." He smiles at Remus as he puts down an old photo on the nightstand.

"Yes, allow me to get you something to drink," Digs around in his pocket for some change. "There's a coffee machine just down the hall."

"Thank you, I came to pass along what papers the previous professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts left behind. As well as a student roster," Albus places the folder on Remus' bed. Remus stares at the brown folder, lost in a horrible memory. "Harry will be there, Remus." Dumbledore touched Remus' shoulder and the man pulled away.

"They denied me a work permit, Ablus. I wouldn't be seeing Harry or teaching at Hogwarts."

"Don't be silly." Dumbledore smiles tapping his nose, "I merely missed you earlier today." He pulls out another smaller envelope and hands it to Remus. "Your work permit has been granted, just in time for you to catch the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross Station."

_**A.N. more, maybe?**_


	2. Old thoughts

_**AN: Not sure if anyone is reading but here is chapter two :) Enjoy**_

Chapter two

Remus tightened his grip on his brief case as he stepped through the barrier to platform 9 ¾, his breath held in his lungs and then he smiled. The platform was crowded, though he had arrived early for the trip. Clear images reflected in his mind's eye. He stood still as ghosts ran by his aching body, happy ghosts that caused his mind to ache and fill with sorrow. He shook his head and making his way to the engine.

"Hello Earl," Remus smiled, the man returning the favor, "How was your summer?"

The aging man nodded his head, "Remus, it was a summer like any other. It is good to see you; Albus said you would bum a ride on my train. Keeping a close eye on the younglings?"

"Hopefully," He eyed a half bottle of whiskey, "my presence wouldn't be needed. It's more of a precaution." He held his tongue, thinking his words my jinx the ride. "What's this Earl?"

"Oh Remus, the girl runs herself for the most part." He smiles, "Fine, fine, you're welcome to it and to any of the cars," Earl pauses, "He tends to head toward the back." He added, Remus nodded, snagging the bottle, and headed toward the back of the train.

Remus settled down, removing his coat and taking a swig of the booze—though it was against better judgment—as he waited for Harry. He drank to calm his nerves as he wasn't even close to being prepared to see the boy. It had been thirteen years. He knew he was a stranger, soon to be a weirdo teacher, who claimed to know too much about him as well as his parents. Remus pondered as the train began to move, and the car grew warmer and warmer or was it just him. His cheeks did feel flushed, his head a bit heavy. He was a light-weight when it came to the game of drinking. He was asleep in moments.

_Remus held out a hand, feeling the tips of the tall grass tickling at the palm of his hand. The sun began to set to his left; he could feel the cold nipping at his right. He sensed then saw the dark eyed omen within the rustling grass. Fear gripped his heart, tightening his chest with such an intense hold. He knew the dark orbs that glared at him, and that only summoned tears to his eyes. The creature took a step toward him, all he could do was picture himself turning and running, and yet he froze. "Leave me be," he begged; however, the only sound that reached his ears was a cry. A women's voice broke through his dream. The omen vanished and he turned slowly as a deep frost covered his feet._

Remus stood instantly, banishing the dementor threatening the children in the car with him without uttering a word. "Are you two all right?" Remus asks, turning and digging through his coat pocket.

"There's no joy in the world," Ron mumbled incoherently, and Remus couldn't help but chuckle at the boy. "Here eat this chocolate. It will help." He hands out the dessert, kneeling down beside the third and unconscious child. _Harry._ Remus exhaled, offering the chocolate with as big a smile as he could muster when Harry became conscious. He bit his tongue, excusing himself from the car, as he thought of Lily while exact copies of her eyes stared at him. He made his way toward the engine room, stopping to talk with the cart lady. "Under the circumstances perhaps it would be the best idea to hand out chocolate to the lot?" He received a heart-warming smile as she nodded. It was a good distraction until he was left alone to his thoughts. James and Lily's son had been inches from him and all he could do was grin like an idiot. His thoughts brought him back to tossing Harry up in the air and catching him again. Those thoughts however, made him think of the others. Lily, James, Peter, and, Remus held his breath then shook his head. No, he wouldn't think of him now. Remus tightened his fists and then entered the engine room.

_**AN: It's a little short, but not that short :D**_


End file.
